10 Things the PPG Characters Would Never Say
by ConformityisNonsense
Summary: Here you will find ten things that the PPG characters would never be caught dead saying. Are they accurate? Maybe. Are they funny? Definitely! Rated T for suggestive shenanigans.
1. Butch

**AN: **Here is another fun story for you all.

_This is a humor/parody fic and is not to be taken seriously. _

_Review for your favorite number!_

**I own nothing besides the plot**

* * *

**Butch:**

1) "AWWWW! BRICK LOOK AT THE BUNNIES!"

2)"Peace and love come on guys peace and love."

3)"I think we should donate our stuff to charity."

4)"Yes sir, I was speeding."

5)"Hello Mrs. You are looking beautiful this evening."

6)"I think I'm into dudes now."

7)"You, Brick, are so smart. And Boomer, you are so nice."

8)"I'm not that good looking."

9)"I would never want to have sexual intercourse with the Powerpuffs. Not at all."

10) "So, I was at Hollister yesterday…."

* * *

**AN:** Let me know what you think. Were these funny? Should I continue?


	2. Mayor

AN: Here is your chapter!

_This is a humor/parody story and is not to be taken seriously._

Review for your favorite number!

**I own nothing but the idea.**

* * *

**Mayor:**

1) "Playboy magazine in my desk? Whaaaaaat? I read the articles. Yes, the articles."

2) "THE CLUB CAN'T EVEN HANDLE ME RIGHT NOW!"

3) " ? Shiiiiit hell yea I'm tappin that!"

4) "Ratchet ass hoe."

5) "Luke...I am your father."

6) "I RAN OVER OPRAH!"

7) "Without the Puffs I would've fuckin died by now...I am immortal! Where the hell is Bella?"

8) "I love this phone more than I love myself."

9) "I'm so instagraming this."

10) "Your birth certificate is an apology from the condom factory"


	3. Ace

**AN: Here is the chapter for today!**

_This is a humor/parody fic and is not to be taken seriously. _

_Review for your favorite number!_

**I own nothing but the idea.**

* * *

**Ace:**

1) "ACE VENTURA...PET DETECTIVE!"

2) "swiggity swooty i'm coming for that booty"

3) "Frozen was mah shit..."

4) "THE ITALIAN STALLION"

5) "Hey shawty you looking fiiiinnnnneee."

6) "She wants the D...Digiorno"

7) "It's Friday! Friday! Gotta get down on Friday!"

8) "Wanna go to the mall? Forever 21 has a sale."

9) "I'm Mormon." (No offense to anyone)

10) "Walk into the club like oh shit I'm broke going back home now."


	4. Brick

**AN: **Another chapter!

_This is a humor/parody fic and is not to be taken seriously. _

_Review for your favorite number!_

**I own nothing but the idea.**

* * *

**Brick:**

1)"I want the D...I need the D...I require the D."

2)"Draw a circle. That's how straight I am."

3) "awwww shit skeet skeet.

4) "I'm not Jimmy fucking Neutron, so stop comparing."

5) "Jays on mah feet, jays on mah feet."

6) "I have daddy issues."

7) "You a hoe."

8) "You're killing my mojo. No, not the monkey."

9) "I think I should be a cheerleader. Ya know, chicks and stuff."

10) "BABY BABY BABY OOOOOO MY BAB-OH SHIT I DIDNT KNOW YOU GUYS WERE HOME!"


	5. Blossom

**AN:** Wow thanks so much for all the awesome reviews! I'm glad you guys find this funny/entertaining!

_This is a humor/parody fic and is not to be taken seriously. _

_Review for your favorite number!_

**I own nothing but the idea.**

* * *

**Blossom:**

1) "Hot Topic is like, my favorite store ever."

2) "TIME TO TURN THE FUCK UP EYYYYYYY!"

3) "I can put my entire fist in my mouth. Wanna see?" (gold star if you can tell me the reference.)

4) "You think you have problems? My bow is bigger than my goddamn head."

5) "Yoooooo BC, what's in these brownies?"

6) "I don't have the time to talk to you peasants."

7) "Hide yo kids, hide your wife, and hide your goddamn husband cuz I'm a hoe." (half a reference, finish it for me!)

8) "Swing your partner round and round, end of the night I'll burn your house down."

9) "Hey Bubbles can I get the answer to this?"

10)"Hey professor….you suck ahahahahahha."


	6. The Professor

**AN:** Hello Everyone!

I was happy that you guys got the reference. There were two shows/movies that had that line in it! One was from Drake and Josh, my favorite childhood show. The other was from Mean Girls! Did anyone wear pink on Wednesday? I did!

_This is a humor/parody fic and is not to be taken seriously. _

_Review for your favorite number!_

Thanks for reading! And thanks for appeasing my ego by telling me that I'm funny!

* * *

**The Professor:**

1) "I got 99 problems and not having super fucking powered girls would solve 98 of them."

2) "Where the hoes at?"

3) "Yea Buttercup spill that truth tea yassss."

4) "Clean up on isle BOOTAY!"

5) "I make it rain, I make it rain, I make it rain on the hoes."

6) "Strip Club? Me? PSHHHHH no. Wait, what did you see?"

7) "Help! I've fallen and I can't get up!" (REFERENCE)

8) "Popped a molly I'm sweating WOOO!"

9) "Roses are red, violets are blue. I'm getting fucking old, and so are you."

10) "BLOSSOM PUT THAT SHIT DOWN OR I WILL CUT YOUR ASS."


	7. Boomer

**AN: **Greetings! Here is the chapter for today!

Thanks to all the great reviews I appreciate every single one of them and they make me happy!

_This is a humor/parody fic and is not to be taken seriously. _

_Review for your favorite number!_

**I own nothing but the idea.**

* * *

**Boomer:**

1) "I'm so done! Like I can't even!"

2) "An object in motion will remain in motion until acted upon by an opposing force."

3) "GRATATA."

4) "I swear to drunk I'm not God."

5) Drunk: "My name's not Boomer! It's Yolo McSwagger."

6) "Hey Bubbles Hey Bubbles Hey Bubbles…..how you doing baybayyyyyy."

7) "Alright, I'm going to play Amnesia for the first time…AAHHHHH HOLY SHIT I FUCKED UP I FUCKED UP." (Pewdiepie inspired me)

8) "No no no if you want to date me you have to shave EVERYTHING no arms no legs nothing shave that shit. But...be yourself." (Who can tell me who said this in a video that has been deleted?)

9) "DAYYYYUUUUMMMM….She got a nice personality."

10) "You know Breaking Bad? We could do that, ya know? America is in a state of disaster."


	8. HIM

**AN: **Hello Everyone!

Thanks for all the reviews and I'm glad everyone finds this entertaining!

_This is a humor/parody fic and is not to be taken seriously. _

_Review for your favorite number!_

**I own nothing besides the idea!**

* * *

**HIM:**

1) "Yasss girl that outfit look so hot! Slay them!"

2) "Does this dress make me look fat?"

3) "I'm a 10 on the Hot or Not!"

4) "Yea bro lets hit the gym bro. Did you watch the game bro?"

5) "You better redneckonize!"

6) "FOUR FOR YOU GLENN COCO YOU GO GO GLEN COCO!"

7) "Yea, I do lift."

8)"The Puffs are the baes."

9) "THIS DEMONS ON FIREEEEEEE (FIRE) THIS DEMONS ON FIRRREEEEEE."

10) "Voldemort ain't got shit on me."


	9. Bubbles

**AN: **Here we go again!

This time, we have Bubbles! Thanks to the reviewers!

_This is a humor/parody fic and is not to be taken seriously. _

_Review for your favorite number!_

**I own nothing but the idea.**

* * *

**Bubbles:**

1) "I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world!"

2) "I'm sorry that everyone's so jealous of me. I just can't help it that I'm popular."

3) "Using y=mx+b to measure the slope of dat ass."

4) "All these tied shoes and your still trippin."

5) "O thees is a dessaster." (I WILL LOVE YOU IF YOU CAN TELL ME WHO SAID THIS)

6) "OMG Supernatural yaassss Dean and San and Cas yaya."

7) "American Horror Story seems like a great show." (I freaking love it)

8) "**F** is fire that burns down the whole town and **U** is for uranium...bombs. **N** is for no survivors!"

9) "Hello HiM! You are looking quite kawaii tonight."

10) "I despise the majority of the human population."


	10. Mojo

**AN: **Hello Again!

_This is a humor/parody fic and is not to be taken seriously. _

_Review for your favorite number!_

**I own nothing but the plot**

* * *

**Mojo Jojo:**

1) "All right boys. Go flirt with the Puffs. Destroy them? No I lied. The fandom gets what the fandom wants."

2) "I am going to destroy you Powerpuffs girls! But first…LET ME TAKE A SELFIE!"

3)"I JUST NEED SOMEBODY TO LOOOOOVVVEEEE!"

4)"You are just tots jells that you aren't on my level of swag. MOJO OUT!"

5) "Am I hipster yet, Boomer? I have the glasses and everything."

6)"FIVE LITTLE MONKEYS PLANNING WORLD DOMINATION, ONE FELL DOWN AND HIT THE RESET BUTTON!"

7)"I wasn't held enough as a kid."

8)"Godzilla's my dad. For reals."

9) "I smell like shit? You LOOK like shit."

10) "What's a duck's favorite drug? QUACK! AHAHAHAHAH"


	11. Buttercup

AN: Here is the chapter for today

_This is a humor/parody fic and is not to be taken seriously. _

Review for your favorite number.

**I own nothing but the plot.**

* * *

**Buttercup:**

1) "Do you see what she was wearing? She is such a whore!"

2) "I ASKED FOR AN ICED CARAMEL MACCIATO, NOT A FUCKING VANILLA BEAN FRAPPUCCINO"

3) "Yo Blossom, my main bitch."

4) "You ain't Beyoncé, you Nikki."

5) "Thirsty ass trick."

6) "GET ON MY LEVEL.

7) "Your stupidity amazes me daily."

8) "Throw that shade."

9) "MY ARMS AND LEGS ARE FUCKING STUBS."

10) "HIGH ON PIE BLAZE IT 4:20)


	12. Bunny

**AN: **Hello Everyone! Here is the latest chapter!

_This is a humor/parody fic and is not to be taken seriously. _

_Review for your favorite number!_

**I own nothing but the idea.**

* * *

**Bunny:**

1) "Don't hate me cuz I'm beautiful."

2) "Getting high on that dank kush."

3) "IT'S RAINING MEN! HALLELUJAH!"

4) "Ya know 50 Shades of Grey? We can do that."

5) "AND IIIIIIIIIIIIIII WILL ALWAYS LOVE FOOOOOOD."

6) "Booty Planet. Surprisingly Booty."

7) "Throwing that shade like it's a baseball."

8) "My tooth can slice you the fuck up."

9) "I am an independent woman who don't need no man."

10) "STEP OFF MAH MAN HOE!'


	13. Keane

**AN: Here is the chapter for today!**

_This is a humor/parody fic and is not to be taken seriously._

_Review for your favorite number!_

**I own nothing but the idea.**

* * *

**Mrs. Keane:**

1) "Now Pablo if you don't shut the fuck up, I will murder you."

2) "Oh my god I hate all of you demon spawns."

3) "Blossom you and your stank ass ice breath can take a hike."

4) "I'm a fucking fashion catastrophe."

5) "You are the shining lighthouse in the bay of stupidity." (WHERE IS THIS FROM, TELL ME)

6) "SEXY CAN I!"

7) "Smack that, all on the floor."

8) "I BELIVE I CAN FLYYYYYY! I BELIVE I CAN TOUCH THE SKY!"

9) "Hell yeah 10 likes SUCK IT BITCHES."

10) "Back when I was your age…"


	14. Fuzzy Lumpkins

**AN: **Thanks to everyone for the amazing reviews. You guys are awesome!

_This is a humor/parody fix and is not to be taken seriously._

_Review for your favorite number._

**I own nothing but the idea.**

* * *

**Fuzzy Lumpkins:**

1) "Hey, I lost my fuzzy teddy bear. Can I sleep with you?"

2) "Ya wanna know what else is fuzzy? My pillow!"

3) "Don't hate me cuz you ain't me."

4) "BLAME IT THE ALCOHOL BLAME IT ON TH ALCOHOL!"

5) "You can swerve your ass into traffic."

6) "I feel strangely compelled to whop your ass."

7) "All over that dank kush."

8) "Why ya'll always drinking all that haterade."

9) "I've been drinking...watermelon."

10) "Hey Sweet Thang."


	15. Sedusa

**AN: **The next chapter is here!

_This is a humor/parody fic and is not to be taken seriously. _

_Review for your favorite number_

**I own nothing but the idea.**

* * *

**Sedusa:**

1) "Who is 'Sis' and why the hell is she texting you?"

2) "I love this album more than I love myself."

3) "FUCK THIS FUCK THAT FUCK YOU!"

4) "Do you wanna write a fanfic? It doesn't have to be a long fic."

5) "You need it, you want it, all over your body."

6) "The finals struggle is so real."

7) "Ah yes, summer. I can already taste the Netflix."

8) "EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY."

9) "My lipstick is made of the blood of my enemies."

10) "I used to be straight, but then I took an arrow to the knee."


	16. Princess Morbucks

**AN: **Hello people of fanficiton!

Here a new chapter for today!

_This is a humor/parody fic and is not to be taken seriously_

_Review for your favorite number._

**I own nothing but the idea.**

* * *

**Princess Morbucks:**

1) "I just wish we could all get along like we used to in middle school. I wish that I could bake a cake made out of rainbows and smiles, and we'd all eat it and be happy."

2) "My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard."

3) "I look like hell? Yea, I just got back." (I will be impressed if you can tell me what movie this is from)

4) "The Utonium sisters! You guys are amazing. Like, I love you. Really, I do."

5) "HARRY STYLES MARRY ME HOLY SHIT PLEASE!"

6) "I'm such a gamer! I have like…20 apps on my gold IPAD."

7) "Money doesn't bring happiness."

8) "All I want to do is give back to the community. Charity work, you know?"

9) "I have like, so much swag."

10) "NO FILTER, NO MAKEUP, I WOKE UP THIS HUNTY."


	17. Narrator

**AN: **Hello! It feels like forever since I've updated, but I'm going through the final exams struggle right now! Please check out my stories "With These Powers" and "The Impulse and The Control". Thanks for all the reviews, they make me smile everyday!

_This is a humor/parody fic and is not to be taken seriously._

_Review for your favorite number._

**I own nothing but the idea.**

* * *

**Narrator:**

1) "The day is saved! Thanks to FUCKING FIVE YEAR OLDS! Townsville, get your shit together!"

2) "You're the one that I want! Oh baby! Oo Oo Oooooo honey! (this is my movie)

3) "Oh I'm about to diiiiiive iiiin!"

4) "OMG what do she have on! She Ratchet! Her lace-front is all wrong."

5) "Girl I just had a vision!"

6) "Luke, I have your father!"

7) "I'm a voice in the damn distance. How am I relevant?"

8) "Do she got the booty? (gasps) She doooooo!"

9) "Do you wanna build a snowMAAAAAAAAAAAANNNN."

10) "TEAM JACOB FOREVER BITCHES!"


	18. Bellum

**AN: **It feels like it's been forever!

Thanks for the amazing reviews, you guys are great!

I've finally updated my Brickercup story, everyone should go check it out.

_This is a humor/parody __fic and is not to be taken seriously._

_Review for your favorite number._

**I own nothing besides the plot.**

* * *

**Bellum:**

1) "Yooooo, bitches be trippin!"

2) "It's all shits and giggles until someone giggles and shits!"

3) "Swerve that hoe into traffic."

4) "OMG can you like…not."

5) "Are you always this stupid, or are you putting in more of an effort today?"

6) "I wumbo, you wumbo, he she we, wumbo. Wumboing, wumbology, the study of wumbo! IT'S FIRST GRADE BUBBLES"

7) "I'd be offended if I cared."

8) "Girl look at that body AA! Girl look at that body AA!"

9) "You're a wizard, Harry."

10) "I'm going to duplicate myself, and if I look ugly, I don't wanna look twice as ugly."


	19. Brat

**AN: **Hello! Sorry for the long break...this is finals week! 2 exams left!

_This is a humor/parody fic and is not to be taken seriously._

_Review for your favorite number._

* * *

**Brat:**

1) "You better twerk your ass right into church."

2) "JESUS TAKE THE WHEEL."

3) "Magic conch shell, should I go for dat booty?" Shell: Hells yes

4) "I repeat things for emphasis. EMPHASIS!"

5) Bubbles: We are not a charity. Brat: Have you seen what you're wearing?

6) "Does this come in pink?"

7) "The one with the white Sudan, you left your light on."

8) "If your ashy and you know it clap your hands! If you're ashy and you know it clap your hands! If you're ashy and you know it then your knees will really show it! If you're ashy and you know it clap your hands."

9) "I don't care if you don't like me! I like my damn self!"

10) "I have JUSTICE! And a slim Jim."


	20. Berserk

**An: I know it's been forever but I'm in Scotland so...**

**Here is the latest chapter!**

_This is a humor/parody fic and is not to be taken seriously. _

_Review for your favorite number._

**I own nothing but the idea**

* * *

**Berserk:**

1) "Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof!"

2) "Your selfie game is so damn week it's like a 2.345"

3) "What the frick frack snick snack are you doing."

4) "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CANCELLED OUR NETFLIX?"

5) "You can swag your way off a cliff for all I care."

6) "Cause she's a Brick...house."

7) "That arrow is as straight as my OTP."

8) "It's getting hot in here! So please for the children keep on all your clothes..."

9) "Yes, that is indeed 'what she said', but she never said it to you."

10) "You know the human centipede. That's gonna be you three if you don't stop fucking with me."


	21. Brute

**READ THIS OT I'LL HATE YOU:**

**Hi,**

**I have no words for how sorry I am that my updates have been nonexistent, my life is just six shades of mess right now. Today, I'll be updated all of the ones I need to, so look out for those.**

**Also,**

**If you aren't either stupid or a loser, (I'm kidding I love you all) you should check out Butchercup (the person). Her stories are amazing and deserve hundreds of reviews! She is pretty much my best friend and I would love for her to get the recognition she deserves. So, check out one (or all) of her stories and leave a review please! (She is the sweetest person you will ever meet so give her your love)**

**I'll come after you!**

**Now: onto the update:**

_This is a humor/parody fic and is not to be taken seriously._

_I own nothing but the idea._

* * *

**Brute:**

1) "I just came here to have a good time and honestly I'm feeling so attacked right now."

2) "A DUCK WALKED UP TO THE LEMONADE STAND AND HE SAID TO THE MAN, RUNNING THE STAND, HEY!"

3) "Sorry doesn't sweeten my tea!"

4) Sobbing: "DESTIEL. STILL. ISN'T. CANON!"

5) "I love it when you get your SHINE ON!"

6) "Life is like the road that you travel on…" (tell me the song for a cookie)

7) "Do you feel it now, Buttercup?"

8) "I WOKE UP LIKE DIS!"

9) "Aw, hugsies!"

10) "Who's the cutest supervillan in the world? I AM!"

* * *

**READ THIS TOO!**

**You all should also follow me on tumblr because who doesn't need more followers?**

conformity is nonsense tumblr .com

**YOU WILL GET ALL OF MY LOVE IF YOU FOLLOW ME!**


End file.
